Rogue
Back to Classes Rogue Any character who would rely on stealth, rather than muscle, and likely to kick you between the legs and stab you in the back rather than "fight fair", and while it's certainly not honorable, it's definitely effective. Most are either assassins, thieves, or some combination, and any edge they can get in battle is taken. Besides this, in order to do the usually quite similar jobs of thieving and stealth killing, they have a wide variety of skills. Prerequisites None. Hit Die d6 Skill Points 12 + Intelligence modifier Proficiencies Weapons: Simple and light Martial weapons Armor: Light armor Shields: Small shields Base Attack +3/4. Start at 0, +1 every level except every fourth level, see chart for example. Rogues get 3 attacks per round maximum. Saves Fort: +1/3 levels Ref: +1/2 levels, +2 at 1st level Will: +1/3 levels Specials 'Level 1 ' : Sneak attack +1d6 (+1d6 every odd level, 3, 5, 7, 9, etc) - Allows extra damage when the enemy is flat-footed, flanked, or otherwise unable to react well to the rogue's attack. You cannot sneak attack a creature that is immune to critical hits, nor can you sneak attack a character or creature 5 or more levels/CR higher than yourself. : Trapfinding - Gives a +4 to Search checks to find traps, and an additional +4 every 5 levels, at level 5, 10, 15, etc. 'Level 2' : Evasion - Gained as a bonus Feat. 'Level 3' : Trap sense +1 (+1 every 3 levels, e.x., 6, 9, 12, etc.) - Grants a bonus to saves made against traps. 'Level 4' : Uncanny Dodge - Cannot be caught flat-footed. 'Level 5' : Mobility - Gained as a bonus feat. 'Level 8' : Improved Uncanny Dodge - Can no longer be flanked, except by creatures with 5 or more CR/Levels than you. 'Level 10' : Special Ability (and every 3 levels after, e.x., 13, 16, 19, 22, etc.) - Grants a Special Ability (described below). 'Level 12' : Shadow Walker - You may move through an enemy-occupied square without making a Tumble check or provoking attacks of opportunity. However, if you are hiding, you must make the appropriate Hide and Move Silently checks at a -20 penalty or risk being discovered 'Level 14' : Silent Killer - If a Sneak Attack from hiding fells an enemy, you may make a Move Silently check to stay hidden. 'Level 15' : Improved Sneak Attack - Gain 1d6 per level instead of every 1/2 level. 'Level 20' : Assassin - Your sneak attack die size increase to d8 instead of a d6. Special Abilities Crippling Strike - Successful sneak attacks also do 2 points of Strength Damage per choosing, and inflict disadvantage on attacks the enemy makes until they are healed.. The third time this is chosen, their Speed is also reduced by 10 feet per hit. The 5th time this is chosen, targets must roll a fortitude save vs the damage dealt or be disarmed. Defensive Roll - Allows you to roll a reflex save whenever you take damage to halve the damage, with a DC equal to the damage taken. Subsequent choosings add +5 to Reflex saves only for these rolls. Opportunist - Once per round, you may make an attack of opportunity against an enemy that was just hit by another attacker in melee. This attack is considered a sneak attack no matter what (even if they are higher level). Slippery Mind - Gain a +4 to saves against mind-affecting effects per choosing. Bonus Feat - Gain a bonus feat of your choice per choosing, rather than a special ability. Specials for Levels past 20 Sneak attack +1d8 every level. Trapfinding +1 every 3rd level. Special Ability choice every 3rd level (21, 24, 27, 30, etc.)